Lyall's Guilty Pleasure
by Uki the Great
Summary: Randolph Lyall memang hanyalah si nomor dua dalam hirarki Wosley Pack. Tingkatannya dalam BUR pun tidak sama dengan Lord Conall Maccon, Earl Wosley. Tapi terkadang Randolph Lyall menjadi si nomor satu... dalam hal yang lain tentunya! oneshot!


**Disclaimer:** Soulless by Gail Carriger

**Warning: **typho, humor garing

**Lyall's Guilty Pleasure**

(Unubore Author)

**...**

Profesor Randolph Lyall melewatkan waktu teh sorenya. Lagi. Peristiwa-peristiwa misterius yang terus-menerus terjadi membuat agen BUR itu harus menyingsingkan lengan baju.

Di luar mendadak gerimis dengan intensitasnya yang lumayan. Mata _hazel_nya memandang ke arah langit kelabu. Lyall tidak beranjak dari meja kerjanya. Biasanya bagi Lyall, hujan gerimis merupakan fenomena alam yang sangat wajar—terutama di Inggris. Tapi...

"..."

Beta kawanan Woolsey itu merasakan akan adanya peristiwa yang akan terjadi. Entah itu intuisi sebagai agen BUR atau instingnya sebagai _werewolf_. Lyall menarik sedikit senyum dan kembali membaca laporan dari Westminster Hive yang dikirimkan oleh sang ratu, Countess Nadasdy.

**...**

Pintu dibuka dan beberapa _pup_ kawanan Woolsey merangsek maju ke depan pria yang ukuran tubuhnya kecil untuk ukuran _werewolf_ itu.

"_Sir, _boleh kami meminta waktu Anda sebentar? Ada yang sangat ingin kami tanyakan."

Lyall menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ditatapnya beberapa pasang mata yang sarat oleh keingintahuan di depannya. "Silakan."

"Kemarin Lord Maccon pulang dengan bau lembut vanila dan kayu manis yang lekat menempel di tubuhnya. Apa yang terjadi pada beliau?" Tanpa basa-basi Dave bertanya. Lyall yakin,saat ini kalau mereka semua berwujud serigala, maka ekor mereka bergoyang-goyang dengan antusias.

"Bau Miss Alexia Tarabotti maksudmu?" tanya Lyall.

Beberapa pasang mata di depannya membulat, antara kaget dan senang.

"Sungguh itu Miss Tarabotti?" tanya Ross tidak percaya. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri aura kebahagian terpancar darinya. Sementara Eustace menatap sang profesor dengan tatapan 'jangan-simpan-sendiri-ceritanya-profesor-aku-bisa-mati-penasaran-tahu!'.

Lyall tersenyum kalem. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya. Tampaknya seluruh anggota kawanan Woolsey dihantui rasa penasaran akan kejadian kemarin.

"Ayolah, _Sir_! Jangan buat kami menunggu!"

"Yah... baiklah, kalau kalian benar-benar ingin tahu," Lyall mengulum senyumnya, "Kemarin Lord Maccon dan Miss Tarabotti—"

**...**

Tunstell datang membawakan sepatu yang telah disemir hingga mengkilat ke dalam ruangan majikannya.

Di depan cermin Earl Woolsey—Conall Maccon—berkutat dengan dasi cokelatnya. Petinggi BUR yang juga alfa kawanan Woolsey itu menggerutu tidak sabar. Lagi-lagi simpul dasi yang dipasangnya tidak sesuai dengan kemauannya.

"Sepatu Anda telah siap, _My Lord_."

"Terimakasih Tunstell," katanya pada si _valet_. Dia kembali sibuk dengan dasinya.

Tunstell memperhatikan majikannya. Pria tinggi tegap dan berambut gelap itu terlihat sama kusutnya dengan simpul dasi di lehernya.

"Apakah Anda akan bertemu Miss Tarabotti di pesta, _My Lord_?"

"Kenapa kautanyakan itu Tunstell?"

"Saya hanya penasaran apakah Anda akan mengajaknya berdansa—"

"Kenapa aku harus berdansa dengannya, Tunstell? Sudah pasti Miss Tarabotti tidak akan mau pergi jauh dari hidangan di prasmanan. Lagipula aku belum bisa memaafkannya atas insiden landak waktu itu!"

"Tapi _My Lord_, bukankah Anda kemarin pulang dengan bau Miss Tarabotti di tubuh Anda? Profesor Lyall bilang bahwa Anda dan Miss Tarabotti kemarin telah—"

Pertanyaan Tunstell terhenti oleh bunyi sobekan kain. Lord Maccon telah merobek dasinya karena kaget.

Memori sang alfa kembali merunut peristiwa itu. 'Kemarin... Alexia... vampir... Westminster Hive... kereta kuda... penculik... saling beragumen... ciuman—_'_

_~PESSHH...~_

Wajahnya merona mengingat kejadian kemarin. Tanpa peduli dirinya belum memakai ala kaki, Conall Maccon bergegas keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Tunstell yang kebingungan.

**...**

'Berengsek! Randolph Si Mulut Ember!' caci Conall dalam hati.

Dicarinya sang beta dengan napas memburu. Beberapa anggota kawanan Woolsey yang dilewatinya memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

Conall Maccon menemukan Lyall di depan pintu masuk bersama beberapa _werewolf_ lain. Pria berambut cokelat pasir yang hangat itu tampak sedang membaca sebuah dokumen sementara tangan kirinya memegang dokumen lainnya. Agen BUR yang ada di samping sang profesor tampak membisikinya sesuatu.

Masih menapak di anak tangga, Lord Maccon berteriak, "Randolph Lyall!"

Lyall mendongakkan wajahnya dan mendapati sosok sang alfa yang marah bercampur malu. "Ya, _My Lord_?"

"Sialan kau Randolph! Apa-apaan kau?! Siapa yang tidur dengannya?! Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak! Aku tahu pasti kau yang menyebar gosip! Dasar tukang gosip!"

"Apa maksud Anda—"

"Aku tidak meniduri Alexia Tarabotti! Aku CUMA menciumnya!" Pengakuan itu pun lolos dari mulut sang alfa.

Lord Maccon mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Beberapa anggota kawanan Woolsey menatap sang alfa lalu menatap Lyall.

"Sungguhkah itu, _My Lord_? Anda mencium Miss Tarabotti?" tanya Lyall kalem. Namun tidak dapat disembunyikan wajah Lyall yang sangat ingin tertawa.

"Benar! Berengsek kau! Mulutmu perlu dijahit Lyall!"

"_My Lord_, sepertinya Anda salah paham, saya tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa Anda meniduri Miss Tarabotti. Saya hanya mengatakan bahwa kemarin Anda telah menyelamatkan Miss Tarabotti dari penculikan dan berdamai dengannya."

"Apa?" Conall Maccon tidak percaya.

"Tidak saya sangka ternyata kemarin Anda juga mencium Miss Tarabotti. Anda benar-benar pintar mengambil kesempatan, _My Lord._"

Semua anggota kawanan Woolsey menatapnya geli, bahkan ada yang bertanya padanya kapan Alexia akan dibawa ke Woolsey Castle sebagai pengantin. Sang alfa menyadari dirinya dikerjai oleh Lyall. Lagi.

Conall Maccon dengan wajah merah padam berteriak, "ARRGGHH! Randolph sialan!"

Lyall memandang dengan tatapan kemenangan pada Conall yang kembali bergegas menuju ke ruangannya. Tidak lama terdengar pintu yang dibanting dengan keras. Keheningan itu pecah saat Lyall tertawa. Baginya tidak ada hiburan yang lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan mengusili sang alfa, Earl Woolsey.

Dari dalam ruangannya, Lord Maccon dapat mendengar derai tawa Lyall dan yang lainnya. Dan ia hanya dapat menutup kedua telinganya.

**Selesai.**

Valet: pelayan pria


End file.
